


Vol. Final　第一个清晨……

by Anonymous



Series: 【冰瞬主】转眼之间 [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 转眼正篇完结后的车，时间点是冰河和瞬在三年半后重逢之后的五个月。嗯……总之就是一个温馨的套路故事。





	1. 上

经过了32秒还算不上天人交战的心理活动之后，瞬还是避开了置物架上干燥蓬松的浴巾，换上今天穿着来的那身衣服，走出了浴室。  
一般来说，“洗完澡后换上来时穿的衣服”这种事也不算太奇怪，毕竟谁也没见过去公共泳池或钱汤的人还要带一套换洗外衣的。  
可是，如果是在常备干净毛巾与浴巾的客房浴室里的话，那……就有点微妙了……  
尤其还是在朋（qián）友（bèi）酒吧里的其中一间备用客房里，出了浴室之后房间里还有另外一个人的前提下。  
并且，和那个人，又是久别了三年多才又在小半年前重逢的，恋人。  
那么，事情又是怎样进展到现在这个地步的呢？  
现在是东9区时间8月25日晚0点57分。整件事的来龙去脉，还得从17个小时前说起……

虽然是个普通的周五，但今天的青铜之家的早上，气氛难得地在轻松中还带着点紧张。  
“……所以，各位还有不到两小时的时间，就要结束未婚状态，正式跨入‘已婚人士’的行列了吧。”  
正享受着高中时代所剩无几的最后一个暑假的贵鬼将微焦的面包片嚼碎咽下，随口问了一句。  
“我和紫龙这边可能会稍微麻烦一点，不过也差不太多吧~”星矢边说边夹了两块熟培根，一片放在自己的面包上，另一片顺手递给莎尔拉。后者简短地道了谢，顺手回敬了一片剥去了外膜的芝士。  
在入籍后的国籍归属问题上，星矢和紫龙都选择了交由各自的伴侣自行决定。而两个人最后都选择了保留现有国籍，怀揣着不安将这个决定说出来之后，却得到了同样“我就知道你会这么做”的爽朗答复。唯一的区别就是星矢那边的两口子象征性地拌了几句嘴，又窝心又窝火的莎尔拉还是没能敌过星矢没心没肺的笑容+摸头杀。无意中目睹了全过程的贵鬼表示这两位冤家的放闪程度简直是另一种境界的不忍直视。  
现在是8月24日早上7点24分。再过一会儿，这个房子里将有三对新人一同前往区役所提交入籍申请，说白了，就是结婚。除了两位初中教师之外，紫龙和春丽、一辉和瑨都是请了半天假去办这件事。晚上下班后大家约定在六本木集合，一起喝个酒稍微庆祝一下，就算是办婚礼了。  
“还有人需要鸡蛋沙拉酱吗？”厨房里传出了瞬的声音。  
饭桌旁的七个人齐声做出肯定的回应，一辉紧跟着还补了一句“拜托顺便拿点牛奶过来”。  
“怎么了贵鬼？总感觉你这顿早饭吃得心事重重的呢。”星矢突然问。  
“这个嘛……意识到目前自己还是这个家里唯一的未成年人，心情有点微妙吧……”贵鬼挠了挠头，诚实地回答。  
“中国的成年人法定年龄是18周岁。按这个标准看你也‘未成年’不了多久了不是么。”说着紫龙又补了一句，“而且在日本的话，就算成年标准晚了点[1]，18岁也是法定婚龄了吧。”  
这时，拿着半盒牛奶和一碗鸡蛋沙拉酱走出厨房的瞬也过来补了这么一句：  
“更何况……虽然未成年人目前只剩你一个，可是未婚人士的话，这边还有两个人陪你呢。”  
……不，硬要说的话你和冰河除了法律上还没承认之外其实早就和已婚差不多了吧。  
↑七个人几乎同时在内心深处如此吐槽。  
……  
三对家属陆续出了门前往区役所。没多久，约好了要去少仲店里帮忙的贵鬼也离开了家。昨天值晚班的瞬只要在上午9点半左右到岗就可以，收拾完厨房后还有一点时间，他决定去把今天开始三连休但昨晚奋战CS到凌晨两点的某人叫醒——至少让他把早饭先吃过再说，之后要不要再睡回笼觉随他决定。何况对25岁的成年人而言，6小时多的睡眠时间也算充足了。  
于是他直接上了楼，轻手轻脚地打开了冰河房间的门。五个多月前他们在同一天重新回到了这个家，在冰河的建议下这才互相交换了各自房间的备份钥匙。尽管这么做的动机其实基于别有用心，然而迟钝如某瞬目前为止也只是用它开门叫醒休假时偶尔赖床过头的某冰而已。  
果然，这家伙还在睡。瞬小心地坐到床边，压低了声音——  
“冰河~该起床了哦。”  
很想说这位冰原贵公子睡着时的表情反而比醒着的时候要更柔和，换算成温度的话就是醒着时零下4度，睡着时差不多就是零上15度左右。微蜷在被子下的人还在睡眠中，瞬无奈地轻叹，而后略微伏下身，继续尝试唤醒——  
“快点起来啦，先把早饭吃了再……呜哇！”  
熟睡中的人突然掀开被子，一把勾住了瞬的脖子，紧接着敏捷地翻身，结实地将他压在身下。手还不忘了在他身上摸索一阵，之后掀开衣料，直接去抚触肌肤，顺便将身下人的所有抗议全部堵住，当然了，是用嘴。  
被突然袭击的瞬的双手不知所措地无处安放了一阵，终于还是抵上了冰河赤裸的胸口，用力将他稍微推开，以示抗议。  
“……干嘛啊一大早就……”  
“送上门的早饭前菜，我不介意多吃几口。”  
“……少来！”瞬笑着敲了敲冰河的后脑勺，“一会儿我还要去诊所。你也是，虽然三连休，但还是有工作在家里做吧。”  
……  
五分钟后，楼下的餐厅。  
“区役所不是九点半才开门吗？他们出发的时间还真是够早的。”  
一边往烤好的面包片上抹鸡蛋沙拉酱，冰河一边疑惑地问。  
“这个嘛……星矢和紫龙的话都是要先去使馆走一趟。至于哥哥……说是要陪瑨先去扫个墓。”瞬回答，顺便把倒好的牛奶递过去。冰河道了谢，又疑惑：“扫墓？”  
瞬点点头，“大概是在咱们都没在家的这几年里，瑨终于找到了父亲的亲属，并且也把母亲的骨灰葬进村上家的墓了。”  
“这样啊……那真是太好了。”  
“是呢……啊，我差不多该走了。”  
“没事，善后我自己来就好。路上小心。”  
“那就有劳了~”  
说着，正要挎上单肩背包的瞬突然想起了什么。  
“对了冰河，那个……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
冰河看着瞬就这么走过来绕到身后，接着听到了他小声说了句：  
“那个……抱歉，抬一下头。”  
“……啊？”虽然疑惑，但冰河还是照做了。  
然后额头上就感到一阵短暂的小面积温暖。  
“难得只有两个人嘛，就……哎算了我该走了。”  
目送着恋人挎上单肩包逃出家门的背影，冰河在已经空无一人的家里，忍不住笑出了声。  
这个可爱的小笨蛋啊……都没察觉到自己耳根都红透了么~

结束了三年多的独自环游世界之旅回来的第五天，瞬就被卡妙和科尔约了出去，而后才知道就在一年半以前，这两个人终于找到机会实现了一起开诊所的愿望：神宫院长的老师离开大型医院后经营着一个有点规模的社区诊所，老人家到了不得不退休的时候，于是想找个医生来接班，彼时刚好科尔与财团医院即将约满准备离职，神宫院长就向老师推荐了他，他又顺便带走了卡妙。磨合到现在，术业各有专攻的两个人总算适应了共同经营诊所的工作节奏。正好这个时候瞬回来了，两个人自然不会放过这位于公于私关系都很密切的后辈，何况又是精准符合社区诊所定位的难得的全科人才。起初瞬稍微有些犹豫，因为在外漂泊期间他顺便加入了某个知名的NGO医疗组织，一年有两个月的时间不会正常在诊所履职，不想因为这个给两位添麻烦。刚好也是组织成员的两个人相当豁达地表示这个完全没关系你只管来就是。就这样，全科医生天宫瞬回国后的再就业问题，很快就有了着落。  
诊所距离青铜之家不算太远，纯步行的话单程大约40分钟。瞬买了辆二手的自行车，高中毕业之后很多年终于回归了以自行车代步的生活。算上卡妙和科尔，医护人员包括护工在内共计九人，最近新加入实习医生和护士各一名，被任天堂大饭科尔戏称为“闪电十一人”[2]。平日来问诊的病患不少，工作内容相当充实，却远不至于到通宵达旦的程度，也会有急诊，但和大型医院相比，就是偶然级别了。  
总之除了自身的能力，再加上两位靠谱上司的支持，瞬很快就适应了诊所的工作节奏。  
九点刚过，瞬就到达了诊所，在走廊里礼貌地回应着同事和几位相熟病患的日常寒暄。进更衣室套上白大褂再前往诊室，工作模式就此开始。  
今天来问诊的病患不少，瞬一如既往地认真倾听着他们的病症描述。偶尔有些主妇潜移默化地把话题从身体不适转移到吐槽自家琐碎的家长里短，他也只能无奈地笑着继续听下去，然后找一个节点巧妙地再把话题转回来。既然是服务于社区，听人吐苦水也是工作的环节之一，毕竟把话说出来也是一种纾缓压力的方式。  
也有些观察力敏锐的病患比如说商店街蔬菜店的寺岛奶奶，注意到天宫医生今天似乎很开心的样子。于是在一同前往理疗室的路上，老人家好奇地问起发生了什么。  
瞬想都没想就直接回答：“我家的三个哥哥今天去区役所入籍了。”  
“入籍？也就是说……结婚了？”  
“嗯。”  
“啊啦~那真是太好了呢……入籍都选在同一天，你们家兄弟感情真好呢~天宫医生，你也得抓紧时间了哦~要不，我这把老骨头帮你说合说合？”  
“……谢谢您的好意，不过我已经有恋人了。”  
“诶诶？真的吗？那怎么也不趁今天和你哥哥们一起去呀？”  
“呃……这个嘛……怎么说呢，很多原因所以……”  
“哟~寺岛奶奶，您到站了哟~”倚在理疗室门口的科尔向老人家招招手。  
“啊啦，科尔医生，你好啊。”  
瞬暗中松了口气，连忙向帮忙解围的上司之一微微鞠躬，“不好意思久等了，科尔医生。接下来拜托您了。”  
科尔回了句辛苦，搀扶着老人家，请她去里屋的理疗床上坐下，又回过头来心照不宣地拍了拍瞬的肩膀。  
……  
收完了早饭的餐具，冰河回到自己的房间，打开电脑收起了邮件。正如瞬所说，虽然今天休息，但也有在家处理的工作：首先有三个节目片花要剪，其次下月有一个路演策划案的PPT要做，再就是日常打理节目的官推。他和Dazs合作的那档节目是较早一批与新媒体对接的节目之一，在他回西伯利亚的第二年又经历过一次较大的改版，尽管他回来后再找工作时并没考虑过重新回去，但还是被Dazs以“搭档还是老的用着顺手”为由挖了过来。于是又在两个月内学起了一堆包括但不限于视频剪辑灯光布置推文排版Html5制作（后面两项还好有转职为新媒体编辑的春丽教他）等新技能，这才重新回到一线制作人的行列。  
三个片花很快就搞定了，接下来是PPT。大纲是昨天开会讨论后敲定的，虽说分好层级之后照着模板往下套就行，但是身为一个家里有媒体从业者的制作人自然不会满足于此。冰河又把一堆文字拆成了信息图放在展示区，这需要稍微花点时间，但是晚上之前还是做得完的。晚上八点要去Long At Dis集合，毕竟今天这么大个日子，需要喝个小酒庆祝一下。  
午饭时间到。料理技能有限的冰河只能煮个加菜加培根的乌冬面。正吃着的时候手机响了，是来自Dazs的语音通话请求。他一向不会和这位损友客气，接通之后连敬语都没说直接就一句——  
“……什么情况啊我说？”  
『没啥情况啦~刚发过来那三个片花剪得很不错，过来表扬表扬您老人家。』  
“得，您老人家放过我吧。我才不信你小子会特意发消息来只为了夸人。”  
『嘁~好吧，那我顺便问问PPT的进度。』  
“30%，正在图表化文字内容呢。我争取下午四、五点钟发过去，相对的，有修改意见明天再说，晚上六点之后不要找我。”  
『干嘛？CS？』  
“六点到七点是要开几枪没错，但是七点钟我要出门。”  
『出门？』  
“啊啊，我家老大老二和老四今天带着各自的媳妇入籍去了。办婚礼什么的还没想，就先一起在Long At Dis嗨一下。”  
『诶诶——集体入籍吗！真不错啊~！』  
“是吧。”  
『那……有一个问题……你今天晚上住哪儿？』  
“这还用问吗当然是回…………啊，对哦。”  
……  
诊所附近的定食食堂，又到了午餐高峰时间。  
穿过狭窄的过道，卡妙无意中瞥见瞬正在导航app里输入“六本木 胶囊旅店”的字样。在空位上坐下来，他和科尔对视了一眼，科尔会意，点头，然后，故作无意地问道：  
“那什么……瞬，今天晚上要回家？”  
“怎么可能~再怎么说今天也是他们的新婚之夜，我再回去的话实在有点尴尬……我也是的，居然才想到这一点。”  
“那你要去哪过夜啊？”  
“也只有胶囊旅店或者网吧可以选了吧……临近周末的话，应该不至于客满才是。”  
“那……应该还有两个没法回家的吧？”这时，卡妙插了一句。  
老板娘吆喝着将三位医生的定食陆续递出去，三个人道着谢接过。往自己面前的猫饭[3]上淋过一圈酱油，瞬才继续回答：  
“贵鬼早就定好了今晚去同学家一起赶作业，冰河……我还真没问他，不过他应该会去同事家吧。”  
“这样啊……虽然我不觉得那家伙是会去麻烦同事的个性……”卡妙沉吟。  
“我也不觉得，不过还是有可能吧~”  
……  
『那要不然你来我家？Squall还总跟我说想和冰河叔叔一起玩的。』  
“谁昨天刚诏告天下说Squall又要有个弟弟或妹妹的。危险期还没过，你还是好好照顾Rinoa吧。”  
『呃……也是……对了，你问过天宫医生怎么办么？』  
“没有，估计他也在现想办法吧。搞不好直接去查六本木附近的胶囊旅店和网吧的情报了……要不我也找找六本木网吧的情报好了。”  
『慢着，难不成你还想开一夜的CS？』  
“也有可能看一夜漫画。”  
『……』  
“干嘛？”  
『我由衷地觉得，天宫医生配你太可惜。』  
“…………滚！！”  
……  
递交了所有必需的手续，与一辉和星矢他们分别后，紫龙和春丽还要回去上班。从区役所到报社还需要搭十分钟的地铁。出站时，消息提示音响起，风雷神门[4]的巨大灯笼前张牙舞爪的帝王蟹头像右侧一行简短的文字：  
正有此意，万事OK！(●__●)=b  
“……真不愧是前辈们啊。”注视着手机屏幕，紫龙笑着说了这么一句。  
“怎么？难道咱们和他们想到一块儿了？”春丽问。  
给老大两口子和老四两口子群发了一句“L.A.D方面没有问题~”之后，二哥直接把浅草帝王蟹的留言递过去给二嫂看，笑得十分促狭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]然而从2018年3月起，日本的成年人法定年龄也从20岁下调到18岁了……  
> [2]闪电十一人（イナズマイレブン）是由LEVEL-5出品的一款角色扮演足球游戏。游戏平台为任天堂DS。  
> [3]猫饭即鲣鱼花盖饭。日剧版《深夜食堂》第一季第二集即出现过这道料理。  
> [4]风雷神门即雷门，是东京都浅草寺的大门。有兴趣的可以猜猜这个是谁的头像233333


	2. 中

于是很快就到了晚上六点，Long At Dis的门上难得早早挂起了“今日包场请见谅”的牌子。 诊所三人组到达时正赶上酒水供应商来送追加的货品，送货小哥很高的个子，藏蓝色牛仔裤黑T恤，半长的头发很随意地绑在脑后，左手上戴着个黑色的护腕，护腕上用白线绣着九个罗马体字母：Yours Ever。

“好的好的~冥土多谢。”

“喂~喂~不用拼命强调自己的势力范围啦冥王大人……”第n+1次吐槽送货小哥带着点黑道腔调的“多谢惠顾”[5]的加野还不忘又加上一刀，“是说你现在几乎没啥力量只是个普通人了吧。”

“虽说我不想为哈迪斯开脱，可是说人家黑道腔的你明明也是一嘴垮到家的黑道腔来着吧。”旭一边往酒架上填漏补缺一边说。

“这个，硬要说的话装货卸货的力量还是有的。”哈迪斯相当正直地回答，反而把一旁观战的佐贺和溯流逗笑了。

“……小白脸！这货之前也这么会顶嘴吗？！”

“这个嘛……反正我是习惯了他的吐槽才敢反吐槽的。”习惯性地换上工作服准备帮忙的瞬笑着说。

“安杜路你少来，我没再找上你之前你就已经被你哥训练成噎人圣手了好吗。”

大概是在瞬重新回到日本的半年之前，哈迪斯才以实体人类的方式出现在Long At Dis众人的面前。三年半的环游世界旅途中，为了向已经常驻圣域的城户纱织证明冥王之所以复活了那么多本该故去的人们之后又回到冥界的行为并不是为了重新发动圣战，瞬和她打了个赌，起始赌注是一年份的人身自由，如果一年内世界上没有任何可疑的征兆，那就是他赢，否则将任由雅典娜女神处置。彼时寄宿在项坠里的哈迪斯已经消失了整整一年半，在完全失联的状态下凭空去相信曾经的敌人实在是有勇无谋的举动，就连瞬自己也觉得自己一定是哪根神经搭错了才敢想出这种离谋逆只有半步之遥的赌约，于是自顾自地将自由受限的时间延长了半年。

所幸，结局是令人放心的，一年零四个月后纱织便恢复了他的自由。临行前纱织告诉他：冥王将会以完全无害的方式出现在现世，监督现世的动向，同时被聚在那个酒吧的所有熟面孔及雅典娜共同监督。

于是瞬在欧非亚诸国又走了半年多。重新回家后的第三天去Long At Dis报到的时候，和正与米诺斯一起点货的哈迪斯碰了个正着。半年来哈迪斯带着三个得力的部下在五反田做着酒水销售的生意，第一个大客户就是Long At Dis。他这才知道那句“监督现世的动向，同时被聚在那个酒吧的所有熟面孔及雅典娜共同监督”的真正含义。被提防了大半年之后，在现世与普通人无异的冥王终于得以像现在这样，成为身边众人的生意伙伴与斗嘴良伴。

“好吧好吧~您说得都对~哈迪斯大人~”瞬毫不走心地示弱，而后又问，“对了，不留下喝杯喜酒再走？”

“算了吧，难得的好日子我还是不给你们哥儿几个添堵比较好。何况一会儿我还要去仓库那边接货。”

“是吗，那真是辛苦了。”

调酒师和领班点完了货签完了字，哈迪斯准备离开。临走前他丢下了一句“话说你们家都成了三对儿了你也赶紧的吧”，那一刻瞬有点怀疑冥界最近是不是多了个居委会的编制。

当然他并没注意到，听到这句话后的诸位黄金前辈彼此确认了眼神，一副“这事儿好办”的神情。

……

八点钟左右全员到齐，包括倪翔和长洲两位决策者。今晚与其说是包场，更像是忘年会，二十多个人边喝酒边聊天，气氛显得很自由，毕竟都是混得很熟的前辈与后辈们，熟到就连平常最忙碌的外场酒保们坐下来喝几杯都没人说什么的程度。

“哎呀……该怎么说呢……总感觉那些往事还像是昨天发生的一样，没成想一不留神你们居然都成家了啊~”多拉斯一如既往憨厚地笑着发表感言，“看来我也得抓紧时间脱单了呀~”

星矢相当爽快地走过去和他碰杯，“你没问题的老牛~本岛那么多单宅配，总有一单能让你遇上意中人的。”

“不过在那之前要注意安全驾驶啊~”莎尔拉也迎过去，补充了一句。

这时溯流突然提了个问题：“对了星矢……你们俩的关系，你的同事们还不知道吗？”

“应该是没人知道吧。毕竟她转去当补习老师之后就没再来过闲云了，在他们的印象里我和她依旧是见面就吵架的样子……”

“明明正式交往之后反而没怎么吵过架了吧喂……”没少领教这俩人另类的放闪方式的贵鬼端着杯无酒精鸡尾酒小声吐槽。

“是吗……这样的话如果有一天你们的关系曝光的话，你同事们的反应一定很有意思呢……”佐贺沉吟。

“这话你最没资格说了，老哥！”加野咬牙切齿地低吼着反驳。

“就是，当年为了个刑警突然金盆洗手的吉祥寺地头蛇可是让95%以上的小弟下巴集体脱臼的传奇来着。”修轻描淡写地附和了一句后，呷了一口Flamingo。

“那另外5%呢？”春丽有点好奇。

“直接跪下来哭着说生是大哥的人死是大哥的死人啊。”修的回答依旧轻描淡写。

……不，比起这个我更好奇您是怎么知道这些事的啊，修罗。二哥心说。

众人觥筹交错不远处的吧台是稍微平静些的所在。比良和瞬两个调酒师忙着调酒，趁有人来续杯的工夫才会和人聊天。一辉对正在和苏芳聊天的瑨说了一些什么，瑨轻轻地拍了拍他的胳膊，然后他径直走到了吧台前。瞬也没多说什么，直接推了一杯酒到他面前。

“……‘青鸟’？”一辉直接说出了这杯酒的名字。

“正确~”瞬点点头，“恭喜结婚，哥哥。”

“谢了。不过……照这个逻辑，待一会儿你不会是要给瑨调一杯‘侧车’吧？”

“哈哈~被识破了……”

“我一直以为成家这件事你会在我之前，想不到结果居然变成了现在这样。”

“哥……你知道的，是我选的这条路，所以这辈子都不可能成一个世俗意义上的家了。”

“不，我想说可能是我看着你们俩在一起之后还一直单身。”

“……你少来~”

说着，兄弟俩笑得心照不宣。

这时神祇凑了过来，“不过啊，我倒是一直想问你一个问题，一辉。”

“你问就是了。”

“……你娶的人，到底是谁？”

听上去不知所云的问题，但是兄弟俩都很快懂了这个问题的关键点。

“要是四年前被你问这个问题，我可能真的会纠结。”一辉只思考了一小会儿就给出了答案，“……确实当时是你说起过‘瑨’这个字的意思，我也确实在她身上同时找到过两个人的影子。不过，这些已经不重要了。对现在的我来说，她只是村上瑨而已。”

“户籍上已经是天宫瑨了吧喂……”比良小声提醒。

神衹笑了笑，“看来这次我是真的多虑了……恭喜你。”

说着，他和一辉碰了杯，大口喝下了自己杯里的乌龙茶。

“这样的话……也就是说，三对里面唯一一个在户籍上改了姓的是瑨？”少仲问。

“啊啊，我倒是希望她也保有姓氏自主权，然而只有她逃不过民法第750条啊……”说到这里，一辉显得有点沮丧。

“不过我觉得啊……对你们这一家子人而言，什么都没有你们一直在一起来得重要。”倪翔由衷地说。

“是啊~”长洲也点了点头，“不管哪一对都是生死与共的过命交情，在这样的你们面前，什么国籍啊户籍啊的，这些俗世的框框一点都不重要了呀~”

“……那个，长洲，不要突然间就冒出260岁以上老人家的腔调。”

“诶？我有吗？”

“当——然——有。”少仲、神衹和比良异口同声地指摘道。

纵然是大前辈中的大前辈，偶尔也有被后辈们打趣的轻松时刻。一辉笑着围观了一阵老师被以伴侣为首的四个人共同善意“围攻”的场面，视线又转回到真的调好了一杯侧车给瑨端过去的弟弟身上。这个距离没办法听到他们说了些什么，但是接下来，他看到瑨接过酒杯，感动地起身给了瞬一个拥抱。

老师刚才说的“不重要的俗世框框”，一定也包括了性别。他想。

旭有一搭没一搭地喝着手里的酒，科尔走过去拍了拍他的肩膀：“怎么样，是不是有一种不甘落后的心情？”

“嗯……我觉得我也不算落后吧……”旭挠了挠头，“不过是对方没在身边而已。”

“放心吧~也落后不了多久了。”难得出现在酒吧里的星华突然说了这么一句。

“……诶？”科尔不解。

“昨天星矢收到的消息，顺利的话再过两年魔铃就回来了。这件事，日渡先生肯定是比那孩子更早知道的吧。”

旭点了点头以示默认。科尔愣了一阵，才边说着“好小子真有你的啊”边送了一记单臂锁喉当贺礼，差点弄洒了杯里的酒。卡妙一脸无奈地看着他胡闹，转过头来和身边的徒弟聊了起来。

“感觉如何？”

“怎么说呢……不知道是不是心理作用，视野好像越来越清晰了。”

“那就好。”

回来之后冰河做的第一件事，就是接受了全面的眼部手术。诊所里当然不具备手术条件，是卡妙找到经营眼科医院的同僚借用了场地和设备，这才完成了手术。当师父的知道以自家徒弟的性格最希望谁陪在身旁，于是手术当天他给刚入职没几天的瞬放了一天假。之后又是在黑暗中留院观察直到两个月后拆线，在这期间冰河也终于知道了其实四年前那会儿家里的每个人都察觉了他的视力出了问题，只是他假装没事，兄弟们照顾他的自尊也就没有戳穿，想不到却因此成全了唯一一个出言劝谏的人。

和师父碰了碰杯，咽了一口手里的Salty Dog[6]，冰河这才感慨道：“还真像多拉斯说的……那些事就像是昨天发生的一样。”

“那样的话，至少你视野里的目标比‘昨天’清晰很多了。”

“啊啊，说得也是。”

“那也别想着连一夜CS或看一夜漫画啊。”

“……诶？！”

“没事，自言自语而已。”

 

除了十点多左右唯一未成年的贵鬼告退去了同学家之外，快十一点半左右的时候星矢也为了送姐姐回家而离开了片刻。他回来后一群人又奋战到了十二点，全程边喝边聊虽然没至于到不省人事的地步，但确实喝得比平时还要多。终于，还是到了要各回各家的时候。

“说起来……今晚你们回去好好享受吧，我就不掺和了。”倚在卡座的软靠背上，冰河突然说了这么一句。

以及收拾残局的瞬，“啊，我也是。”

其余六个人一愣，互相对视一阵子后极有默契地一脸游离。

“这个……你们俩的用心我们是很感动啦……可是都这会儿了你们要住哪儿？”紫龙认真地问。

“胶囊旅店啊。”冰河和瞬异口同声地回答。

“嘛……去胶囊旅店将就一晚倒是不错的选择，不过……”付完账准备走人的修这时走了过来，“……家住瑞穗且完美地错过了末班车的阿鲁迪巴同学刚发来消息说六本木附近的胶囊旅店都满员了，他准备直接回宅配公司打地铺呢。”

“诶？这还能满员？？周末应该没那么熬夜加班的上班族吧？！”两位中学老师+一位报社新媒体编辑对此表示惊讶。

“所——以——说，这里可是六本木啊三位。”科尔挑了挑眉，“不加班又不代表不能买醉，因为买醉错过末班车也就只能投奔胶囊旅店了吧。”

“那……至少还有网吧可去吧。”瞬提出了第二套方案，冰河跟着点头。

“……你要是敢在网吧肝一夜Asgard（CS）回家的话就尽管试试！”一辉和卡妙异口同声地严正抗议。虽然这俩人都不是网瘾少年，但是为了打发时间而玩一宿各自专攻的网游这件事他们的确干得出来。

“而且附近的网吧也基本上快成为刚出社会的单身上班族和没房可租的飞特族[7]们的领地了吧。”瑨平静地补充，“毕竟，现在网吧的条件也快赶上胶囊旅店了呢。”

“那……还能怎么办啊？”

“哎对了，主题酒唔唔唔唔唔——！”加野“主题酒店”的店字还没出口就被长洲和旭抬手捂住了嘴，比良邪笑着揶揄一句“我就知道你嘴里吐不出象牙”，当然被狠狠地瞪了一眼。

“对了要不然去我店里吧~！”少仲善良地提出了收留请求。

“恕我直言你那个作坊最近还有下脚的地方？”神衹和倪翔果断补刀。

“要不然瞬来我和旭这边，然后冰河去卡妙家……”溯流也跟着出主意。

“不了在道场里打地铺实在有点不敬……”

“饶了我吧我还不想被马踢死[8]。”

“不想被马踢的话……同理，老师那边也去不得啊。”佐贺沉吟。

“那就只剩普通的快捷酒店可选了啊……”旭得出结论。

“稍——等一下~~刚才是谁——说只剩快捷酒店来着？”

一直没说话的苏芳笑眯眯地开口。

……

除了地面上的酒吧本体+饮品仓库和地下的非常时期总控制室（最近平安无事，但加野和少仲还是会定期进行设备维护），在这之间的半地下空间里，是Long At Dis的两间内部专用客房。平时多用于凌晨下班后到清早期间的员工补眠，或者收留暂时无家可归的熟朋友（比如神祇和瑨），以及其他不可抗力因素导致必须在这里留宿的情形。最近其中一间客房由于消防喷淋系统维修而处于停用状态，所以能用的客房也就只剩下了一间。

不过住宿条件比快捷酒店还好些。这一点可以保证。

苏芳的提议得到了包括法人及法人家属在内的一致通过，于是领班当场愉快地决定将唯一一间客房借给暂时无家可归的两个人，又顺便将关店门的任务一并交给了他们。

然而，苏芳临走前并没有交代，唯一能用的那间客房，里面只有一张双人床。

进了房间才终于意识到哪里不对的两个人只能彼此对视一眼，沉默了半分钟之后，瞬才故作镇定地开口：

“总之……先洗个澡冷静一下吧。”

“啊，好吧你先。”冰河同样故作镇定地回应。

于是就有了开头的那一幕。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5]关西方言“多谢惠顾（每度あり）”的发音为“Maido A Ri”；哈迪斯所说的“冥土多谢（めいどあり）”的发音是“Meido A Ri”。e段假名尾音拖长的发音方式又多见于不良与黑道，因此加野才会这么说然而他自己也是不良少年出身。  
> [6]Salty Dog，常被直译为“咸狗”的鸡尾酒。基本配方是杯口盐霜+一份伏特加+三份西柚汁。另外salty dog这句俚语的意思也请大家留意一下【手动狗头  
> [7]日本官方对“飞特族（Freeter）”的定义是：年龄在15至34岁之间，没有固定职业、从事非全日临时性工作的年轻人。“飞特族”往往只在需要钱的时候去挣钱，从事的是一些弹性很大的短期工作。钱挣够了就休息，或出门旅游，或在家赋闲。  
> [8]日本谚语，妨碍别人恋情的人会被马踢。


	3. 下（R18注意）

最后还是穿着来时穿的短袖衬衫+牛仔裤出了浴室的瞬出了房间，将工作服折好放回更衣室。又去外场转了一圈。除了座椅没有堆到桌上之外，方才包场时喝剩的瓶瓶罐罐已经被收拾得干干净净。

所以，现在的情况就是这样：家里的三个哥哥同一天与各自的恋人入籍，为了不打扰三对新人，他和冰河同时选择外宿，然后就在不知不觉的状态下被酒吧里的前辈们安排得明明白白，于是有了眼下两人共处一室的局面。然后现在自己为了缓解莫名的紧张感，跑到空无一人的酒吧外场透气。那么问题来了，虽然是恋人但同时彼此都是男人，到底有什么可紧张的？

还是顺其自然不要把事情想得太复杂比较好吧。

对了，说起来，冰河今天被科尔先生多灌了几杯吧。

于是，天宫·危机感被自行掐灭·瞬，果断地灌了一壶温柠檬水，又拿着两个杯子回到房间。把手里的东西放好后恰好冰河刚从浴室出来，腰上只围了一条浴巾。

“……我说屋里怎么没动静，原来你出去了啊。”用毛巾将头发上的湿度擦到最低，冰河相当平静地开口。

“啊？嗯……出去放工作服了。顺便……倒了点水。”说着，瞬把其中一杯柠檬水递过去，“应该能解酒吧……要喝吗？”

“哦……谢谢。”

然后，瞬拿着自己那杯柠檬水坐在床沿上，看着墙上贴的波普风海报发呆。冰河也在他身边坐下，瞬下意识地想躲开，然而还是没有。

“……没有不舒服的感觉吧？”看着他喝了一大口柠檬水，瞬忍不住问。

“不舒服？啊，你是说科尔那家伙灌我的那几杯吗。还好啦，毕竟都是成年人，那家伙还是掌握了分寸的。”

“是吗？那就好……也是呢，会在喝酒这件事上乱来的，可能也只有未成年的那几年吧。”

冰河不置可否。的确他们曾经在十七岁的时候明明未成年却还喝到挂。尽管那一次笑到最后的还是他和令人意外的瞬，然而几年以后他才知道，那次互相逞强到谁都不肯表露真心的拼酒，让瞬付出了胃痛到差点住院的代价。

“真的……那时候真是傻，傻到家了……你和我都是。”

“……的确呢，喝到伤胃的我也就只能用傻来形容了~”瞬把两个人的杯子放到一边的床头柜上，对恋人所说的“傻”做出了回应。

“……不过有时候，我想过如果那时候自己能再傻一点就好了。”

“……诶？”

“比如说……对某件想做但没勇气做的事能不计后果地做出来的那种傻。”

瞬不解地眨了眨眼。冰河无奈地笑了笑。他的小笨蛋总是对自己感情上的事莫名反应迟钝，针对这一点，最行之有效的解决方案，恐怕也只有立即行动了。

于是冰河没再多解释什么，直接将左手臂绕到瞬的脑后，用绝对让他招架不住的眼神注视着他，缓缓拉近彼此的距离。

鼻尖相触时，天宫·危机意识觉醒·瞬终于想到要找个借口推开眼前这个人，然而似乎有些晚，而且借口也实在太过牵强——

“也不知道今晚家里会怎么样……唔嗯！”

突然闯进来缠上去的舌头令瞬接下来的语言都化作了含混的鼻音，这样的热烈的笼络让他感到舌根有些酸痛，他突然想到昨天诊所的护士长和新来的实习护士聊舌系带相关的知识，“总之激吻的时候会疼的位置就是舌系带了”，经验老道的护士长轻描淡写地这样说。

好不容易求饶般地将自己的舌头叠上冰河的，瞬微睁开眼，迷茫中带着一点埋怨地瞪着那对美丽的湖蓝色的眸。

“……这种时候就自私一点，好好操心我们的事就够了啊~小笨蛋~”

笑着回敬过后，冰河间不容发地将怀里的恋人直接按倒在床上，敏捷地压上那个虽然高度只差7公分但身形比自己还要纤细个一圈的身体，膝盖顶在他的腿间。他换了个节奏，绵密地轻啄着落下亲吻，偶尔用舌尖浅浅地试探他的口腔，那薄而柔软的唇是怎么都吻不腻的，从重新回来到今天的整整五个月里，明明已经用不同的方式吻过很多遍了吧。

然而说来惭愧，进展到现在这一步，这五个月来，还是头一回。

从第一次在自己房间里仓促地要了他开始，距今已经是快四年的光景。按理说回来之后的这五个月里明明可以有很多机会进行久别重逢后的下一步，包括但不限于一个多月前集体到北京旅游期间，全程还真有几次难得的独处机会，可就是仿佛被老天爷耍着玩一样，每次都会被一些有的没的事岔过去。科尔听说之后直接意味深长地问回来这么久都没出手孩子你到底是上边有问题还是下边有问题？冰河听了之后差点起了先斩后奏的念头，要不是顾及师父的面子，他可能真会动手，心里盘算着下次还有机会去北京的话，在王府井那条胡同口的小摊子上一定多买几串炸蝎子尝尝。

不过，话说回来，且不说是上边还是下边有问题，有一些顾虑，还真是让冰河感到不知所措。

他一直记得那个仓促又伤感的第一次的夜晚，虽然对方也是出于自愿，但事情终究是在天不时地不利的时间点发生的。而且和男人做的话也是第一次，他感觉得到当时的瞬是隐忍了太多本能的反应尽力接受了自己一股脑的猛冲，自己甚至还不能自制地在他脖子上留下了血腥味浓厚的印记……

那年冬天，卡妙回了一趟西伯利亚。在老安德烈的餐馆喝酒时，他总算是简单地正面交代了那天的事。风平浪静地喝完了酒后卡妙淡定地结了账，当徒弟的本能地发觉似乎哪里不对。

果然。离开餐馆后还没走多远，卡妙突然叫住了他，紧接着不由分说就直接一记勾拳招呼过去。重心不稳倒在雪地上的冰河一边揉着嘴角一边听到头顶传来师父愤怒又冰冷的指责：

“你做了什么怎么做的我管不着，连基本的保护常识都忘了，你到底把瞬当成什么了？！”

这三年多来，每次想到那时的事，他总会产生“那么做其实和硬上没什么区别吧”的反思。之所以拖了相当一段时间才回日本，也是和这种莫名的情绪有直接关系。

他爱你那么久，你却一直在伤害他，这样真的好吗？

可是，让自己放下所有顾虑决定回去的动力，也是来自他。

有那么一个人，不管你做了什么，他都会用那份温柔又坚强的力量，将一切好的坏的统统包容。

面对这样纯粹的人，裹足不前，才是对他最大的伤害。

如果再不去主动地去回应他的包容，那才是真正的“上边有问题”。

……

瞬去洗澡的时候，冰河就收到了来自比良的文字消息，消息里简练地交代了一些必备物品分别放在客房的哪些具体位置，嘱咐着不必拘礼回头帮忙把床单洗了就行，最后还附上了个“加油！学长只能帮你到这里了”的颜文字。

连洗床单的差事都被安排了。有那么一瞬间冰河还真想过海蟹的话清蒸和酱炒哪个更好吃的问题。想想一个多小时前一帮人讨论他们俩住处的全过程，果然今天这个场面是这帮前辈们联合家里的那三对儿（毫无疑问，贵鬼肯定也有份参与）蓄谋已久的。

真是的……全球14大国际A类电影节组委会干脆把表演类奖杯打包寄给他们好了……

也罢，既然都谋划到这一步，那么将计就计也不赖。

很难得，苏芳这个深度玫瑰控在客房里准备的所有洗浴用品都不是玫瑰香氛，而是清新低调的森林系香型。看得出这应该不是刻意的安排，却是相当的恰到好处。

小时候第一次在财团的孤儿院见到瞬，冰河就被那清秀的外表和白皙的皮肤惊艳到很久都挪不开视线。尽管在这之后有段时间他们因为不同的理由各自成了被欺负的对象，他也总能在人群中第一个找到那个秀气又爱哭的孩子。再大一点之后的银河擂台赛上，面对着在埃塞俄比亚修炼了七年还一点没见黑且依然清秀的他，冰河在想的是这家伙难道真的是被仙女星座垂青的人不成，就连安杜路墨达公主故乡的阳光都对他如此眷顾。又是很多年过去，当他终于有机会仔细感受那肌肤的触感时才发现，那片看上去脆弱柔软的白其实带着坚韧的张力，就和他这个人一样，带着不可貌相的力量。

他一直记得，当那个秀气的小孩子爬上屋顶，鼓足勇气但还是带着点羞怯地说喜欢他那双贝加尔湖般的眼睛时，那天孤儿院花园里的草坪和树刚刚修剪过，空气里弥漫着混有松脂香的青草气味，和今天客房里森林香氛的洗浴用品很像。

确定了心意开始交往之后，冰河才发现，独处时，自己十分喜欢抚摸他的腰。

纤细，却有力量，曲线的弧度自然无法和女性同日而语，居然也有着干脆利落的流畅感，摸起来手感甚至更好。起初他总会反射似的僵硬一下，也是在最近才渐渐习惯了被且只被特定的人触碰。说起来这里搞不好是敏感带之类的存在吧，因为有时候故意用煽情的节奏沿着腰线到侧腹部来回抚触，他的反应会变得很不一样。

比如说，像现在这样。

……

时而缠绵时而激烈的吻仍在继续。与此同时，冰河的手也不知不觉地钻进了衣料，热烈地来回抚摸着身下人的腰线轮廓。察觉到他忍不住将身体撤离以避开进一步接触的动作，冰河不禁有点想笑。

可爱的小笨蛋，这是在害怕自己的生理反应被发现么……

索性低下头去，再次用让他难以招架的频率激烈地绕紧他不知所措的舌尖，冰河顺势将他身上所有的衣服全部灵巧地除去，之后才解开自己腰上的浴巾将身体重心下移。随即单臂扣住他的腰，让两个人的距离间贴近再贴近。

分身相碰的强烈触感，让沉溺于唇舌纠缠的瞬忍不住倒吸了一口气。他本能地想让冰河停下，可冰河接下来的举动却在步步延缓他叫停的时机：嘴唇的落点开始不满足于接吻，而是逐渐一路缓慢地下移，从下巴、颈窝、那枚刻在皮肤上的藏蓝色雪中莲图腾，到耳垂、肩线，单纯的啄吻也随即变成舔舐，游移到锁骨时，干脆又变成了轻微的啃咬。然而比起这些，最让他在意的其实是这些动作发生的同时，同样灼热敏感的地方相互摩擦，那种微妙的感觉让他无从招架。

和喜欢的人做爱这件事，没什么可羞耻的。

可是当胸前的两点同时被舌尖和指尖揉捻刺激的时候，他突然有想要找曾经的某位教授理论一番的冲动。

当初是谁在基础医学课上说男性的这个部位普遍不敏感的？这算误人子弟吧！

也是在同时，他下意识压抑住的声音，还是难以自控地在空气里，转了一个朦胧的弯。连忙伸手掩住自己的嘴，却被察觉到这个动作的冰河一把拉开。

“傻瓜，已经没必要遮遮掩掩了吧。”

“不是……就是想到之前也……”

“现在整个Long At Dis就只有咱们俩，开店准备的时间是下午三点，营业时间是傍晚六点。现在是东九区时间凌晨一点二十七分，你觉得在这期间会有人闯进来吗？”

“那……倒是没……”

“还是说……我非要再做点什么，你才不会再想那么多？”

说着，冰河挑逗般地动了动腰。这种几乎是明示的举动当然让瞬再也没办法去多想什么，比方才更热更硬的触感和更激烈的动作，成功地瓦解了他想克制地压抑感受的念头。

前端都有透明的液体渗出，冰河索性用拇指让它们交融着晕开，轻微的刮蹭让身下的恋人反射般地弓起了背。

“嗯……啊……不要……”

“不要？可这里的反应不像‘不要’啊~”

“还不是你突然……”

注意到可爱的恋人因为害羞而将头扭到一边假装生气的反应，冰河低头吻了吻他的额角，发自内心地突然说了句：

“抱歉……明明之前有很多机会，能让你不这么顾虑我的。”

早在17岁那年就察觉到了他欲言又止的感情，但那时彼此面对未知的未来都选择了逃避。又早该在五年前身心俱疲地回来后，大可不必被动地花半年的时间绕弯路才肯正视自己的内心。结果反而让他的隐忍变成了一种习惯，何况从小到大他一直是兄弟里最为别人着想的那个。

现在教他去坦率并自私地享受爱情，应该还不晚吧。

坦率的话，这五个月来能渐渐地看出他的进步了。自私对他而言可能还有点难，不过没关系，慢慢来就好。

反正接下来，冰河是真的打算让他 什么都不去想 的。

 

医学院里流传过一件听上去很像段子的事：曾经有一位学长，钢铁直男，在一个偶然的机会下亲自试验了一次前列腺按摩，之后仿佛被打开了新世界的大门一样地转变了性取向，从此这位被自己亲手掰弯的学长成了历届学生中并不严肃友好的谈资。有一天在校园里，一拨刚入学的后辈又以调笑的口吻讲起这个传说人物，瞬和英仙刚好经过，后辈们缠着英仙求问传说的真实性，英仙十分淡定地回应：是有这么一个人，而且就是我的导师，腹外科界的精英。现在已经移民到荷兰去了，和他丈夫两个人很恩爱。以后扯皮之前先好好掂量一下自己的业务水平究竟几斤几两，各位意下如何？

那大概是瞬第一次看到英仙动怒，不动声色地动怒反而更加骇人。将专业常识贴上带有歧视色彩的标签拿去调侃着实是对专业最大的冒渎，这是当时的瞬感同身受的心得。

然而现在他已经连思考“为啥这个非医学专业的家伙能这么快地找准位置啊”的余裕都没有。藉由水性润滑剂探入内部的手指，耐着性子等待着内襞完全适应才敢进行下一步的活动。找准了位置后时不时地在那个区域附近翻搅几下，这些细微的动作令他的身体难以自控的扭动，就连不由自主地从口中逸出的呻吟，也在不知不觉中变得越发甜腻酥软——

“冰……河……唔嗯……等一下……”

“……好厉害啊，已经两根手指了。”

“别……说出来……啊啊~”

不得不承认这一次远比四年前那次来得更加仔细认真，可是硬要选的话，瞬倒宁愿此时的冰河能像那次一样再急躁一点，因为这样的话羞耻到想要找个裂缝躲进异次元去的念头也不会像现在这样持续这么久。

官能小说里经常形容为“潮水般袭来”的快感，开什么玩笑明明是洪水好吗！！毫无预警，汹涌猛烈，裹挟着声势浩大的喜悦与不安，一个闪失就会有溃堤的危险。他一边期待着自己能够给予恋人足够的欢愉，一边畏惧着在陌生情欲的催化下恐怕会变得完全不一样的自己。

“有什么不能说的，嗯？不好好确认的话，到时候最难受的……可是你啊……”

“…………诶？”

“四年前那天……其实我弄疼了你吧？”

讶异于“同一时刻居然从不同的角度想着同一件事”这一事实，瞬顿时感到心里一片温暖。然而他还来不及品味这份温暖就又被冰河手上的动作扰乱了心神，第三根手指顺势溜进来，仿佛故意为之地摩擦过那个敏感区域后长驱直入并抽送了一阵。腿间与腰部再次窜上难耐的酥麻感，腹部传来了湿意，难以抗拒的想哭的冲动让他无暇回想打湿了自己的透明无色的黏稠液体的学名，就连脱口而出的讨饶的话语，都带着泫然欲泣的味道——

“冰……河……不要再……啊啊……已经……”

“是吗……我可能，也快到极限了吧……”

说着，手指小心地从明显柔软了很多的内部抽了出来，本以为可以就此松一口气，可想不到身体还是本能地为这突然的空虚感到些许遗憾。

一阵窸窣的响动，瞬留意到恋人似乎叼着什么东西，他略微欠身。黑金色6.5公分见方的扁平包装，带豁口的一角被牙齿咬住，金发蓝眼血气方刚的青年右手一用力，麻利地将袋口撕开。但凡处于青春期及以上年龄段的少年与成年人都知道这东西的作用，何况是医龄不短的瞬。不知为什么他总觉得自己的脸有些发热，男人这么撕开保险套时散发的气场固然令人心动，可是自己应该是对于接下来即将发生的事感到紧张吧。

话说回来，无论是刚才的润滑剂也好还是这个也好，他到底是怎么知道这些东西在哪里的？这个疑惑冒出头来也只持续了短短的几秒，因为接下来更让他感到慌乱的状况发生了——

双腿被略微强硬的力量打开，软热的穴口前，比先前又更贲张的分身的前端抵了上来，没有急着继续突进，只是假装不经意地在那里徘徊。冰河俯下身来，凝视着那双因为接连不断的生理快感而变得朦胧的墨绿眼眸，那副不知所措的表情让他多少理解了为什么有些调皮的孩子表达好感的方式是把喜欢的人弄哭。他吻了吻恋人的鼻尖，小声叮嘱了一句：

“……不舒服的话一定要说出来，好吗？”

……

尽管对和人体打交道的医生而言各种与性相关的基础理论堪称常识，尽管在突然被激烈地舌吻的那一刻就做好了接下来会发生些什么的心理准备，尽管算起来距离上一次翻云覆雨至今已经有整整四年的时间，尽管这次事前已经做好了充分到令人失神的准备，可是当灼热的欲柱渐渐地挤进本来就不是用来交合的部位，身体的第一反应总是本能地抗拒。瞬试着调整呼吸，尽量回应着恋人突进的节奏。他知道刚才那句“不舒服的话就说出来”的叮嘱里带着对四年前那一次的悔意，但他不想在还没开始的时候就喊停，毕竟一旦戛然而止的话，对于已经体贴到这种程度的冰河而言，实在太不公平。

察觉到身下的恋人努力迎合的举动，冰河不禁有点感动，一边缓慢地继续挺进，一边落下细密的亲吻让他能更加顺利地放松。炽热的楔子一点点地压进来，当根部终于也被柔软的入口吞下，冰河故意抚上了两个人相连的部位，含入分身的软肉不禁一阵收缩。

苦笑着抚过他的脸，“……不要突然就绞得这么紧啊……”

“还……还不是因为你……”

瞬委屈地瞪了他一眼，尽管那双漂亮的眼睛已经迷离到了就连瞪人都带着暧昧的神色。内襞和黏膜记下了欲望的形状，感受到自己以外的东西在体内脉动着。好热。但热源究竟是哪里？是自己，还是对方？

冰河将手支撑在瞬的肋侧，偶尔腾出右手，轻而缓慢地摩挲他线条精致的脸。同时缓慢地动着腰，将分身抽出一多半，接着再度推入。身下的恋人以甘美的喘息回应着他的律动，只是在每次被突进的时候，那阵还不算激烈的冲击引得他忍不住发出类似小动物般的呜咽声。

借着夜灯的微光，冰河注意到瞬起伏的胸口已经染上了微红。他知道瞬不是瘢痕体质，却只有在左胸口与心脏重合的位置上有一块拳头大小的浅色伤疤。这块疤记载了那场惨烈的圣战，这具美好的躯体曾经自愿成为容纳冥王灵魂的容器试图劝说自己的至亲杀掉自己去换苍生的和平。再往前说的话他还有过一次在战场上主动舍命的经历，而那次又恰好与自己有关。冰河知道即使被封进冰柩的不是自己，他一定也会做出同样的举动。圣战过后不久，他和紫龙去探望刚醒过来后还有点迷糊的星矢。在路上闲聊时，他抛出这个观点，二哥只是思考了一会儿，直接说：其实你完全可以换个角度看这件事。

怎么讲？

你说过，卡妙之所以将你封进冰柩，是想保你一命。而我和星矢当时都与卡妙没有交集，倘若是我们先一步遭遇了他，他恐怕不会用冰柩这样相对温和的手段。所以在冰柩里奄奄一息的人，以及瞬拼上自己的小宇宙要救的人，注定是你。不会有其他可能。

所以，只要还活着，就总会感受到更多关于活着的喜悦吧。最后，紫龙这么说。

虽然这句结语看上去与之前的言论没什么关系，但现在回想起来着实令人有所感慨。所幸他活着，所幸他们都活着，所幸他们都还活在这个看上去没那么美好的现世。因为还能感受得到他的呼吸，他的体温，还能感受得到他们此刻是多么地渴求着彼此，这已经是比什么都美好的事。

……

稍微变换了一下突入的角度，前端缓缓掠过幽道较浅的某处时，瞬的身体猛地弓起，双手无助地攥紧了床单，连冲口而出的呻吟都带上了些许哭意，眼角还真的有泪滑下来。冰河吓了一跳，忙问：“疼吗？”

瞬没有回答，只是不断地摇头以示否定。对比了一下之前和现在的角度，冰河终于明白了什么，索性以双手牢牢地钳住恋人纤细的腰杆，略加快了抽插的频率，反复摩擦着那处的软肉和黏膜。骤然加剧的快感让瞬本能地想要逃开，可是腰被牢牢固定，其他关节也无法顺利地发力。他习惯性地试着咬住嘴唇，忍耐着让自己尽量不发出什么奇怪的声音，可是依旧无力阻止娇媚甜美到令自己羞愧的呻吟接连不断地自口中逸出，语言渐渐无法顺利组织，他泪眼朦胧地抬头看向了恋人：

“……冰河……啊啊……那，那里……不要……嗯啊~”

“不要？可是，你这里……不是这么说的啊……”

说话间，冰河的呼吸也渐渐变得粗重。包容着他的柔软紧致的幽道比方才还要激烈地缠裹着没入其中的贲张的热源，如同蠕动的吸盘，像是吸吮，也像是引诱，引诱着柱体尽可能地嵌入到更深的所在恣意地顶弄。一连串的动作舒服到令人头皮发麻，眼角和已然胀到贴在腹部上的分身不约而同地渗出晶莹的泪滴，瞬忍不住以双手遮住脸，扭过头去，冰河这才放开他的腰，将他的双腕捉住。

“为什么……要遮起来？”

“感觉……哈啊……好奇怪……”

四年前的第一次虽然焦躁匆忙，但也不是完全没有感觉。那天做到中途他也哭了，两分因为被仓促侵入的疼痛三分因为疼痛后慢慢回潮的欢愉，剩下的一半是这个人明天就要离去且归期未定，想到自己没能更早些地正面坦陈自己的心意就又要和他分开，于是就这么轻易地落下泪来。

这次却完全不同。他的恋人从容不迫地用各种手段撩弄着他的所有感官，细致谨慎到了不可思议的程度。然而比这更不可思议的，是他从来没有想过，原来情事带来的欢愉也可以来得这么汹涌，让人头脑空白难以自持，也让人疯狂到不由自主地哭泣，同时又下意识地期待更多。

简直让人迷失自我。

“……有什么关系，就算变得奇怪，反正也只有我才能看到啊~”

微笑着说完，冰河将瞬的手腕固定在头顶，挑开了他下意识握紧的拳，顺势双手十指交握，而后低头又一次吻了他，逗弄着吮他的舌尖，同时再次动起了腰。内部已经完全习惯了欲柱的形状，这回他每次都迅速地抽出大半，紧接着又迅速向最深处钉入，每一下动作都撞得耻骨发疼。瞬的惊呼堵在被吻住的口唇之间成了呜咽，他忍不住抬起下巴从吻中挣脱，如刚被解救的溺水者般调整着呼吸，双腿也不由自主地夹紧了冰河的腰。冰河注视着他的脖颈，线条像极了优雅伫立于水中礁石上的白鹭。四年前他曾经难耐那道曲线的诱惑，野兽般狠狠地咬了下去。现在他自然不会再这么冲动，只是看到覆盖在过去痕迹上的那枚雪花、莲花与天鹅交融的图腾时会感到窝心。他的脖子上也有一条项链，吉他拨片状的倒三角金属坠子，上面錾着同样的形状。

冰河不禁松开右手，摩挲着身下人的脸颊，顺手拂去未干的泪水，又一路向下，抚触着脖颈上显眼的藏青色图腾，后来他知道他的恋人只要不穿高领的衣服，就一定会系一条方巾去掩盖这里。头顶右侧忽然覆上一阵温暖，他才注意到是瞬将被解放的左手落在了那里，微颤的手指小心地拢着附近的发丝。

“舒服吗……？”冰河哑着声音问。

呼吸已经紊乱到连简短的答案都无法顺利给出的瞬，只能眼神朦胧地看着他，拼命地点头以示回应。有带着咸味的水滴顺着脸滑到嘴角，分不清是由于剧烈运动流下的汗，还是因为生理快感渗出的泪。左侧颈附近感受得到滚烫焦灼的呼吸，湿润柔软的触感落在那块刻着印痕的皮肤上，先是轻啄，紧接着是点水般的舔舐。灼热的气流慢慢滑过耳畔，他听到一句低沉的耳语，虽然是来自北方辽阔的极寒之国的语言但他听得懂，因为那是他仅限于简单日常对话的俄语当中，唯一不那么日常的一句——

“……Mилая детка, Я люблю тебя[9]……”

他还来不及回应，就又不得不沉醉在更加声势浩大的激情当中。

……

以故乡的语言倾诉过爱语，冰河用双臂搂住了瞬的腰并用力抬起，同时更加剧烈地贯穿着身下虽然纤细但毫不柔弱的身体。他知道维持这个姿势可能会让恋人感到辛苦，但还是无法自控地这么做了。身下人同样热到发胀的分身夹在两人的腹部之间摩擦，入侵的角度变得更为顺畅，像是要熨平几乎快熟透的甬道内的所有皱褶，每一次顶弄都会碾过舒服到过分的区域。在双重刺激之下，恋人意乱情迷地哭泣着，带着泪意的呜咽呻吟让冰河知道了原来“销魂蚀骨”并不是一句夸张的修辞，如果四年前做到这种程度的话，自己搞不好会不顾一切地带他一起走。不过之后就会被一辉追杀吧——居然还有心情想这些有的没的，他自嘲地笑了笑，低头吻了吻瞬被泪水打湿的眼角。

反复攻城略地的硬物似乎胀到了临界点，筋脉的搏动引得内襞越发频繁地蠕动，就连被悬空的腰身也无法自持地扭摆着。试图攀上对方身体的手臂几次因彼此的汗水而滑落，终于还是成功地圈住了那宽阔的肩背。瞬想告诉他自己从不曾为四年前的那一夜而后悔，想告诉他虽然一开始很疼但只要是他给的自己就会全盘接受，想告诉他独自漂泊时有那么几个熬不过思念的夜里会边想着他边抚慰自己……想告诉他的话有太多太多，至少也想在他的耳边衷心地回一句Я люблю тебя。可是话刚到嘴边就被即将冲顶的快感击碎，视野不知道第几次一片模糊，尽管依旧语不成句，到头来也只能竭尽所能地表达出心中所想——

“……冰河……唔嗯……我，我……呀啊啊~”

“……我知道。”

夹杂着紊乱的呼吸，冰河沉声回应了恋人虽不完整但无比撩人的告白，紧接着急迫地袭入有机可乘的口腔，猛烈地与他毫无防备的舌热切地纠缠，同时狠狠地顶了几下腰，喉咙里发出宣泄般的低吼，他听得出瞬骤然拔高的惊呼里欢愉大于苦闷。他们在激烈的亲吻中同时迎来了高潮，夹在两人胸腹间的分身也得到了解放。瞬颤抖着身体承受了冰河缓缓压下来的重量，冰河的分身搏动了一阵之后，并没有急着从渐渐恢复平静的内部抽离。两个人维持着依旧紧密相连的状态四目相对，没人在意胸口残留的灰白色体液，不知是谁起的头，他们安静地吻上了彼此，从蜻蜓点水到缠绵缱绻，对于相爱的人来说，接吻这件事无论做多少次都……

余韵还未散尽的敏感身体感觉到一丝微妙的异常，瞬看向冰河的眼神里有些慌乱。当事人有些为难地思考了片刻，笑了笑，将头埋在瞬的左侧颈窝里，鼻尖蹭了蹭藏青色的雪中莲图腾，用几乎是诱惑的语气低声问了句：

“要不……就再来吧？”

“…………诶？！”

对于相爱的人来说，接吻这件事无论做多少次都不会腻。

嗯……当然了，只是有时情到深处还是会有擦枪走火的风险。

瞬还来不及反驳就被恋人堵住了嘴。恼恨地想着下次就算是来硬的也要让他在做完之后立刻抽出去，可是很快地，又再次沦陷在重新涌来的撩人快感中。

 

在没抽身而退的前提下做了第二次之后，两个人又做了一次。第三次是从后面来的，可能是因为有了前两次的经验，柔润度刚好的内部突入得相当顺利，体位的因素也使得冰河能够轻易地探到更深的地方，唯一有些遗憾的，就是这样没办法正面欣赏恋人更为迷醉的表情，尽管听觉上他的反应依旧可爱诱人到让人浑身酥麻的程度。

顺便，冰河还为瞬意外漂亮的背部线条惊艳了好一阵子。最近的印象只停留在摸起来手感不错的程度而已，再往前追溯的话明明在同一屋檐下住了这么久，应该有个十几次看过他换衣服的记忆。那时候居然没有注意到这一点，想来还真有点遗憾。

男人之间的欢爱，负担最大的总是承受的那一方，何况这第三次在感官上又比前两次更加激烈。当余韵渐渐退去，瞬的意识就像消融在水里的墨滴一样很快模糊，冰河为他清理了身体，打量着毫无防备的恋人好一阵子，也渐渐地屈从了睡意。

然而最先醒来的却还是瞬，拜自身奇怪的体质所赐，越累却越反而容易清醒，而且醒来后还要历经几个小时失眠的煎熬，之后才能再次慢慢入睡。曾在财团医院一起共事的前直属上司、全科组医疗长隆奈迪斯生前为他做过一次诊疗，得出的结论是某个时期内由于作息时间不稳定或依赖药物导致的生物钟紊乱留下的后遗症。瞬没敢对医疗长说其实那个“或”改成“和”才是正解，大学时冰河回到了西伯利亚，他在进行课业的同时，为了填补内心的巨大空洞开始了自虐般的疯狂打工，睡不着觉时就靠家里经营药局的同学带的安眠药来催眠。这样的生活持续了一年左右，直到某次毫无征兆地在浴缸里睡着差点溺水被一辉当场发现，这样混乱的日子才告一段落。

他以为自己睡了很久，床头的电子时钟却提醒他，现在连凌晨三点半都还没到。整个身体就像散架一样，尤其是腰。所幸接下来是周末且诊所里没有排班，否则就太对不起卡妙和科尔两位上司了。

身边的冰河睡得很熟。他努力地撑起身体，小心地拉开床头柜的抽屉，夜灯下他的胸口和后背还留着几片花瓣般的红色印记。洗澡之前他把为数不多的随身物品都放在了里面：手机，钱包，还有就是那个金属材质的打火机，上面刻着北天十字和六个哥特体字母：Cygnus。

那是知名品牌打火机的经典款。原本是不带任何花纹的素体，图案是店主拿来练手刻上去的。自己当初看到它就决定买下的理由不言而喻，也确实是因为有它在，自己才渡过了那段无处诉衷肠的时光。后来他终于和被北天十字守护的那个人走到了一起，那个人不在身边时自己也会拿出这个火机来端详一阵，如今那个人回来了，这个习惯他没有改，也不打算改。

上周刚刚清理了内胆并换了棉花，但是没有上油，所以现在完全是仅供观赏的状态。在心里默念了一句“一直以来多亏有你”，瞬轻轻地吻了吻机身上再熟悉不过的北天十字。

感觉到身边有点动静，他扭过头，冰河睡眼惺忪地看着他，顺便抬起胳膊，轻轻地搭上了恋人的腰。

“抱歉，吵醒你了……”瞬连忙道歉，声音里带着疲惫。

“……刚好醒来而已。”冰河摇了摇头，“不过……一睁眼，就看到难得的画面了啊……”

说着，他顺手将打火机拿了过来。看到上面刻着的图案，就立刻懂了它的主人明明不抽烟却还随身带着它的意义所在。

“……买了多久了？”

“大概……快六年了吧。”

逆推了一下时间，刚好是退学之后回到西伯利亚将近一年的光景。意识到这个时间点的冰河半天说不出一句话，只能百感交集地把恋人拉进怀里，吻了吻他的额头。

“怎么了突然就……”

“没什么…………让我感动一会儿。”

冰河已经不想再去追问“既然是这样，为什么那时不和我一起走”之类的问题。反正都过去那么多年了，再刻意问起也无法改变什么。他至少明白了当年瞬用那句“你在开玩笑吧”拒绝了自己提出的“一起走”的邀约时心里未必好受，否则不会像这样将这个打火机当作情感寄托那么多年。硬要说的话他在感动之余还是对恋人一直以来的隐忍有着淡淡的埋怨和深深的心疼：埋怨的是之前明明有的是时机可以坦陈出自己的心情他却什么都不说，心疼的是长期以来他对这段感情付出了这么多，而自己居然又让他等了那么久。

五个月前，身在雅库茨克的冰河打电话告诉卡妙自己将很快回到日本之后，电话那头的师父沉默了一小会儿，才说了句——

那就快点回来，现在还不晚。

他知道这句“还不晚”，指的是哪件事还不晚。

……

“和我说说这家店的事吧。”

说着，冰河缓慢地抚着枕在自己胸口上的瞬的后背。

“嗯……一开始是开在N大附近的商店街的，很普通的店，但卖的东西都很有特点。店主是个很有趣的姐姐，唔……不过有时候有点奇怪就是了……听学姐说她是我们的校友，本来念理学部的，不过一直梦想当首饰设计师，于是辞职开了个店。大概两年前吧，她把店暂时关了来欧洲游学，我在佛罗伦萨很偶然地遇见了她……这个项坠，就是我离开佛罗伦萨之前，她送给我的。”

然后我才反应过来那天脖子上什么都没戴~笑着补充了这么一句，瞬用手指拨了拨那枚三角拨片。

“那……那位学姐现在怎么样了？”

“学成之后就回来了，而且……把店开到了代官山，做生意的同时也接定制设计，听说口碑还不错。”

“很厉害嘛~”

“是啊。不管怎么说梦想实现了呢……”

冰河心说其实我不是这个意思。不过这样也好，至少证明了这个小笨蛋没有多想什么，这让他不禁期待接下来恋人会对自己的计划有什么反应。

于是，他握住了恋人正在把玩项坠的手。

“……瞬。”

“嗯？”

“周日的时候……带我去拜访一下那家店吧，我想定个戒指……”

“可以啊~没问题。”

“啊不……不是‘一个’，而是定一对。”

“嗯……不过我基本没去过新店，也不知道好不好找……”

“那没关系，不是有导航么。你的指围的话，应该是14……不对，15号左右吧……”

“对哦可以导航……指围嘛……诶？！我……的吗……？”

“对啊，你的。而且是无名指的。”

平静且认真地回应之后，冰河舒了一口气，盯着天花板上隐约可见的顶灯的轮廓，自顾自地继续说下去——

“怎么说呢……记得之前一起帮Dazs两口子挑婚戒的时候，你比较倾向那种简约但很有设计感的局部雾面的圈型，而且比起整颗裸钻你更倾向于碎钻。总之都是那种很容易让人印象深刻却又不至于闪瞎眼的类型，Rinoa还一直向Dazs夸你的品位简直秒杀十个他还不止来着，你还说要是自己选婚戒的话一对别致的素圈就够了连钻都不镶光凭这一点就肯定这辈子都结不成婚之类的……当时你自称是针对他们俩尤其是Rinoa的气质来挑的，可是我感觉这基本上也能代表你个人的喜好吧，毕竟你平时挑衣服也都是那种‘看上去很大众但总会在细节上很惊艳’的类型……科尔那家伙说过，对于咱们来说，要想一直走下去，指望法律承认得是下两辈子的事，最重要的还是彼此信任。他说的没错，可是只有信任的话，未免也太寂寞了些……除了信任，我还想给我们一件世俗承认的信物，想来想去，也就只有戒指了。而且既然《六法全书》里没有规定，这就代表在‘戴对戒’这件事上，我们和所有人一样，都是平等的。所以我想啊，那就根据你的喜好定一对戒指吧，反正你的品位我也一直很喜……瞬？！怎么了？”

无意中抬头，冰河才发现愕然地听着他说起这些的恋人已经满脸泪水，套一句惯用到老套的修辞来说真的是像断了线的珠子一样。他连忙凑过脸去，语气里带着一丝担忧。

“没……没事啦……怎么说呢，就是……反正，就应该是……太开心了吧…………抱歉……”

一边哽咽地说着，瞬一边手忙脚乱地抹去脸上的泪，然而抹去了之后总还有更多的泪水自眼内涌出。冰河见状苦笑着捧起他的脸，一边用拇指帮他抹泪，一边轻轻地抵上他的额头：

“……小笨蛋，开心是正常的，开心到哭的话我高兴还来不及。没必要道歉吧，嗯？”

“不是，习惯性的就……抱歉……”

明明是解释却又不自主地顺口道歉，瞬似乎也察觉到这样不太对，低喃了一句“啊……还真是……”

“才发现啊~”

笑着吐槽他的迟钝，冰河轻轻啄了啄恋人的唇，看着他破涕为笑又笨拙地抹去眼泪，两个人的手撞到一起，很快又紧紧地交握。好像自从圣战结束、大家一起回归平淡的日常生活开始，在自己面前他总会习惯性地把“抱歉”挂在嘴边，尽管很多时候他的行为不曾冒犯过任何人。

不过没关系，反正今后有的是时间来矫正他这个习惯，现在就任他发作好了，大不了他每次失言道歉一次，就狠狠地吻他一次。这种甜蜜的惩罚，自己巴不得多给他一些。

 

“……呐，冰河。”

“嗯？”

“……”

听着瞬孩子气地把头凑到耳边小声诉出的情话，冰河笑了。那笑容很灿烂，灿烂到倘若被14岁时刚成为圣斗士的自己看到后都难以相信这辈子还能笑成这样的程度。他抬起手轻轻地捏了捏恋人的脸，眼神里溢满了难得一见的温暖。

“……都说了，我知道~”

说完。冰河揽过恋人，直接让他去感受自己的心跳声。头发蹭得胸口有点痒，不过这不重要。

 

 

 

如果戒指能在9月9日之前做好，那就太好了。

电子时钟的数字跳到3点45分时，冰河衷心地如此希望。

 

 

 

 

 

—End.less—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [9]俄语。亲爱的，我爱你。


End file.
